The Thief And The Nameless Pharaoh
by RyouBakuraShadow
Summary: This is the story of the thief and the nameless pharaoh. How their rivalry continues...
1. Chapter 1: The Origin

_**Author's Note: **Greetings, Yu-Gi-Oh! fans. I present to you this story, "The Thief And The Nameless Pharaoh". Now, before you begin, I must warn you ahead that you shouldn't read immediately... for you need to **read/watch** Yu-Gi-Oh! before you proceed. The following story involves a boy and another boy that you find familiar. In this tale, you will discover the truth about their rivalry and how they were today. In this tale, the story you're about to read, you will find it very intriguing and quite an interesting twist. So... With that said, onto the story... enjoy..._

* * *

**_The Thief And The Nameless Pharaoh_**

_**Summary: **This is the story of the thief and the nameless pharaoh. How their rivalry continues..._

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Origin_

_For as long as I could recall the days of being the great pharaoh, there were certain times that I cannot speak... for this could be... a tale that you shouldn't... dwell... unless... you are as curious about two certain pharaohs other than such as I. I couldn't recall my times of how long they settle their own fights and battles. I shouldn't as to... say another word of it... and yet... If you are as to be dwelling within this tale... I shall forewarn you ahead that this isn't any just... rivalry that you would know... in comparison to antagonists and protagonists... for if you thought it was so... then think twice before treading into this story. I have yet to speak of these words... but now... you have entered a story that was... buried beneath the sands of Egypt. You have come across a tale that you never thought possible... A tale between a man that was known to be a hidden pharaoh... and another pharaoh that you know so dearly in your hearts._

_This is a story between a man and another that didn't set their fights to consideration and so... very... in remorse. They simply argue every five millennia or more in life... and I knew there was a sense of quarrels. I cannot stand in between them at times... and I remember my times that they... wanted nothing, but to have my tender of heart. What they wish was nothing, but to be loved and cared for... but what man like me should do something about such rivalry? What rivalry became this for me and even their main? What are they for who they are like? What are they for what they pleasure? Why must they argue and compete over such... a weight of a pure heart?_

_I cannot recall my days... when they rival against in a clash... but I knew that it was nothing, but just competition... If only I knew as to what they wish to have of their own. As for what I do not see the fuss, they simply avoid and nag at each other... but who am I... to say that it was an easy life for me? What am I to them as they continue ever since the beginning? I cannot say as to why they do, but I knew they would never let it rest... not even in their graves. They cannot listen to each other or even set it aside their differences... but why not? Why couldn't they settle anything for each other? They are both pharaohs and not even... a single like... affair with them._

_I guess it was hard to take about them as always... at least, for me personally. I cannot replace my spot about them and they simply continued ever since that origin. The origin of their days in the times of ancient... civilizations... and they couldn't withdraw their ways about emotions. I just couldn't maneuver around them at all... but I knew they will always be what they are. I cannot say that I need anyone or anybody... until my heart is tamed in peace. I cannot be aware what they... would tell me if I love either one of them, but never both equally. I cannot refrain myself and why they just like... being enemies... and even... full of themselves. I just wish I knew what they are... even for just small moments._

_This tale that you're about to read may disturb your day or why they love to actually speak less about their ways... but I knew that you are as curious as to why they are rivals. I just cannot stand the way they seem to always pull the ropes around my sad heart and they couldn't stand the fact... that they shared a connection and a sense of common... I just simply rolled my eyes about them... but never do they mind. I cannot stand the way they seem to always shout and yell at how much they like anything to do with me and my talents... but I guess that's another tale that you need to find out... in a separate line. I cannot speak about me until the time is right... and unless my heart can able to, I cannot speak it over... and this could be one of them. I shouldn't have spoken about me when all I ever hear was their bustle and their... competitive actions. I cannot execute this fight with them... but who can help me? Who can actually help me draw the boundaries over these two high pharaohs... as I watch between their latest... argument?_

_I cannot withstand their recent reason why they muscle against their wits and their stubbornness over their simple minded games. I just wish I knew as to why they cannot care as equal friends... but they tried countless of times, but to no avail. I cannot stand the way they bicker over such nonsense and I just hate everything to do with... their center piece about me. I just knew that they simply focus on themselves and not for one amongst the other... They just cannot... have anything... about me if this is the case. I just wish I knew who to care of, but either one of them has a sense equal and even different measurement to my insides. I just knew it'll end like a beat up and just a simple anger of jealousy. If only I knew as to why it has to be my purity personality... as well as another... but it'll be another story if you are this... kind of person that wishes to listen such as this one._

_For those that wish to ask as to why I am the teller, let me speak a strange question to all around... Have you ever wonder as to why you come across this kind of choice? Have you ever wished to read a story unlike any other? What am I as a man that could catch an attention such as yours? I guess I was a bit offish and sidetracked... but very well... I will gradually listen to your such request... but on one condition... I will need your listening ears and not to turn back once you read this story... If you wish to listen to my talk, then I'll shall give what you ponder for your such assumptions._

_I am known as a man that certainly will listen to such words that you wanted for what... you had... for such purpose. I am a man that insists on keeping onward and telling the whole story... but once you learned, I will certainly make sure you have enough to simper. I am a man that loves being entertained and I... am for sure am I a wise old man. Now, shall we begin telling this tale... or should I just simply walk away and not bother at all? If you wish to run and flee, then do so... but I knew that you have led into the dark parts of Egyptian times. I will start by saying go if you wish... but to those that wanted such and seek for the truth, then by all means... proceed all you like. I am not to hold back my tongue once this is concluded. What I'm about to tell will answer your desperate desires._

_This is the story of a man that couldn't find love and even what he doesn't know that another does as well... but I knew it'll be a treat to my fellow people... So... without further ado or even a slash, I will gladly tell it for you all..._

_This is a tale between a man and another that is like a thief that loves a prize as well for himself. You see, a man like me never knew as to why they simply disagree with another and they just... wanted nothing, but to be in notice. They just simply liked everything to be theirs... and absolutely no sense of compromise... and yet... I do not know as to why it is rare that they do. I just wish I knew what I witness in such an extreme behavior. I looked at them and asked what they like over such... about me... and yet, it was not an easy investigation to settle. I do not know as to why I bother over two men that simply stick their tongues at each other and care so less... but I cannot say it was an easy life... even for me. I cannot forget my life around them and still... I lived on forever listening to their rivalry... and this day... I cannot say that I am at all pleased._

_I knew the story, but I knew it was bitter and sustain with sourness to my mouth about them... as always. I cannot help, but as to figure out why must it be... but I know it wasn't an easy pathway... I cannot stay within the lines or to walk off from them... for they just... whine and complain about my feelings and sometimes, things could get out of hand. I cannot say who I always am for them and why they like such bickering and mockery to everything it is, but I knew it was nothing, but like I said... with envy. I was always their center piece at times... and still... remain to be for eternity. I am a man that just stoop and get pulled in the middle of their ways... but I knew it was just because of their loneliness. It was not what you picture that it was just good and evil. It was not as seen as such that they are just a hero or a villain._

_I cannot help, but to say that they were never such good friends and even a good relation at all... yet, they sometimes have such similarities. Yet, all the same, they are just grown men that wanted to be... loved from a special man. The man that I am to them was very obvious and full of concern in life, yet... has problems of his own. As it still remains, it was buried within the sands of time and unknown history... I cannot stand that sometimes they just... carried on just being apart. I just simply told them that they are loved equally in my heart... but I knew it never seemed to make a better agreement. I just couldn't stop their actions... and then... they hated on growls... and snarls. I just only hated them so little... and then... their clash began to darken the shadows of the realm._

_It was that simple and very sweet to the point... but I knew it was obvious and so little information... but if you wish for me to speak what they've done for each, so be it. I just thought it would make a clear view point for you... Now... If you wish, simply sit and wait for me to speech the explanation... or go afar from this... but I knew that there is no point of return. Once you start, I cannot go away or just... let you be... but I knew that's what you think... I must go on and just help my citizens with their need... and until next time, I will let you in on a secret story of the pharaoh of a Yami and a Hikari... and then... I will get to tell all you want. For now, I must be off..._

_I must go and await for your return and I know you will be able to seek for more... Farewell... and until then... I will prepare for your feast on this tale... when you're hungry again. I must go and say you are free to walk among others and I... will see you next time..._

* * *

_**Author's Note:** And there you have it! My first content to this tale... and yet... It makes me ponder if you know who I am... and yet, be forewarned that I am a man of my words... Now... I shall go and say see you next time as I spoke... but I knew you'll be back..._


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

_Chapter 2: The Beginning_

_Ah, so you have returned... and so... It's what I expected from you. You have entered in a world full of queens and kings within the city and lands of Egypt... but I must ask this assumption: What brings you here and you wish to eat up such a feast that I promised you? What must you think that I... forget a person such as yourself? You have treaded into a land of my people and I... shall give you this treat for your... pleasant arrival. I have been given a present to you and I am honored that you're in my palace. I am amused that you came... all this way for my telling. I... Pharaoh Ryou Bakura, will listen for your words... Now, come this way and eat this assumption that I... specially made for your... listening attention._

_With all do respect, I have watched my people as you were gone... but I... have actually thought about you... and your curiosity... but I... I have heard so much of your talk and even respect it all the same. I have asked my guards to let you in my palace anytime you freely wished and desire... but I'll let you in on a little secret like I said previously... I have brought this tale to you directly from the bottom of my heart and my intellectual mind... You will now hear a tale that is based on true facts... and you are... my honored humble guest... So... Take a seat and simply eat anything you wish as I tell this story for you. This tale you're about to hear will severely behead any misfortune and even... such foolery during it... and yet, be aware that I am a good pharaoh. Let us all sit and eat off this story that I'm about to announce..._

_The story that you will open up will tell an explanation about my dwellings and my thoughts... but I... must ask this intelligent question: Have you wonder what I'm like as a pharaoh? Do you ever as to wonder for who I am to you? I am a pharaoh that speaks truths and no single lies... but I... like being entertained by such wonderful people such as you... but I... I must wonder as to... ponder your... welcoming... face. May I ask who you are like... and why so... meek about me? Why do I get the feeling that you don't know a man such as I? Do you not know who I am for you? Am I a man that's cute to you or handsome unlike my own brother?_

_Am I a man that needs a person such as you? Do I need to accommodate to your service? Am I a man that needs someone like you? And yet... I am a man that is less single and less of a man that needs a very hard relationship. I am a man that needs acquiring to your needs and yet... I am a man with a thousand words... I am a man that speaks for himself... but I am a man that searches such... humble audiences... I am a man that requires your deviance attention, and yet... _

_With all due respect, please... be aware that I like stories of my own. I am a man that loves to tell wonderful stories such others like you... but I... must have a unique quality and your sharp ears... I have yet to tell and I felt so ambitious to speak the words... I am a man that loves to eat this assumption like you and I... like everything you speak as you hunger my... stories that I worded for you all. I must ask this question of a second: Am I a man that needs a feeling to love a person just like you? Am I a man that needs to care for you always? Must I care for your needs and your wants? Do I need to have another person in my life like you? But yet... I am a man of my words to anyone that loves to be talented and very entertaining._

_I am a man that loves to be... happy and full content with questions you wish to anticipate... I have heard of a man like you that loves to eat hungrily like me... and yet, I have heard you from afar and wide as you... traveled your way to Egypt. I have said so much about you to my people and I... like your... style and attitude that you wish to partake this all. Now... Where shall I begin? Where shall I start? Where shall I start as we eat this glorious food of appetite? And yet... May I ask your kindness how you... wish to hear from me in person? May I ask your ways of why you wanted this invitation that I offered you? May I ask you for your ways and why you love to hear from just a pharaoh such as me?_

_I am sure you heard of me before this that I was a man that gave a special gift... since back at the times of my early youth... but I... am a man that listens for anything you wish to hear. I am a man of my certain promises and tell such fascinating words in full detail... but why... do you ask that I am a good storyteller? Why must I ask that you wanted a very unique story? Why must you exactly point that I'm... a man that should tell stories in comparison to others that tells as well? Am I a man that should let a person have their way of telling instead of me? Am I a man that needs to be put in silence and listen to yours? Can I be able... to ask if you wish for your... turn as well? Can I ask your hand in turn if you wish me to hear yours?_

_Now... before we... eat off this meal that the guards do cheerfully made for us all... I must start talking about my other loyal friends... I am a man that has a feeling to eat off of my own and yet, I am a man that could show pity and respect as always. I am a man that loves to hear things you wish me to have or receive... but... although I seem a little side like, I am a man that could answer it all for I am a great wise Horus pagan. I am a man that needs a humble guest like you and I need your assurance if you wish to invite your friends. I am a man that likes to eat a feast and have such good meals to devour... and yet, with all due kindness, I am a man that likes a person that loves to care. I need your intellect and start this tale you're craving for and your main reason. I will give you your acquire thoughts and your... simple like ovation._

_I am here to say thank you for your simple... attention as this far... but now... let us start this assumption... and now... let's tell the tale of my fellows that are next to my throne... This is the main course of my... meals and feast. Here is this tale for you and I... Once you hear this, I am assured that you will always be praised for living and life in your dreams... and I... must say you are doing so magnificent. I am now going to speak the words you humbly wished... and requested for... I am now in sincere thanking you all as always to finally eaten this tale that I'm about to... eat off along with you. Let us tell the tale of just my fellows... Let us tell this tale of my fellow commoners..._

_The tale of my brother, Touzoku Akefia Bakura and also the man himself... the nameless pharaoh, Pharaoh Atem... Let us start telling the tale about who they are as of today and why they are rivals amongst each other._

* * *

_**Author's Note: **I am indeed a man that loves to assumption you all and I... will next time tell another content in this part of a tale that's like no other... and now, I must go and ask my humble service to go and fetch me a certain drink of my pleasure... So, until the next part and I say farewell._


	3. Chapter 3: The Story Of The Kings

_Chapter 3: The Story Of The Kings_

_Let us begin the tale of my fellows since you accommodate and sat in my stoop... that I... have given for you personally. I have assumption you this far and now, I have something to give to my honored guest... I have given you this pleasant like gift of words from the bottom of my heart... I have served you well, have I? I suppose you wish that I should speak this out for your... wish and request. I am now at your most divided attention and now... let us start about my fellows from their seat. My great people... I am certain that you... wish to be my favorite and my pleasing audience. I am now at your... service to offer... and I... wanted to speak the following tale of my friends. _

_I am certain that I... wanted to be your pleasing pharaoh and your... favorite teller of stories. I am assured that you love certain tales that I told, but I... wanted to say I am flattered by your... sweet offering that you simply love my tellings. I am certain that you would love to hear the whole tale that I shower for you... I am certain that I am always going to be your favorite... and yet, there could be others besides me personally... but don't think I do not know that as well. I am a man that likes to tell like others, but I knew who you are as an acquaintance for you and me... but I knew so tenderly what you want. I am appeased you love tales like mine, but I love your enthusiasm and might... but I... knew you wish to give a nice gift to me as well. I will give you this nice offering to you from me... I will give something to take to your own hearts..._

_I must ask this assumption at once for your... hunger at this tale... Could I ask your help of your... divided attention? Am I a man that could help in any way you wish? I am a man that loves a good storytelling just like you... but I... walk among like others just like you and not too much in the afterlife as anyone guessed I am... I am a man that should listen very humbly and full of content as I tell this to you. I am a man that loves a nice tale, wouldn't you assume? I need a certain space to have and then... we shall enjoy this all. You will be appease that I am... telling this directly towards your gaze._

_Your deviance of such assumption made me feel in my greatest doubts and thoughts... and yet, I need your assistance. Could you help me to attain your needs and wants from me? What could you do for a pharaoh like me? What could you do in order to appease my certain... requirements? And yet, I knew you love to hear a good story just like me. I need your... look and your own personal attention like I said and then... once this is over, I will amend to my people once more. I will attain my ways and speak about your whereabouts and your... listening that entertained me greatly. I will accommodate your actions and your wits for listening too well as always._

_Let us start by saying to you who these two are from my previous words... of wisdom and knowledge... I have recalled that I... was a man that needed some help to love and to care for my fellows, and yet, they were a little offish with themselves. I was exactly a man that needed a better time in this world for you and for me. I was a little offish on my... certain unexplainable complaint about my friends, Touzoku and Atem... but who could have guessed that they love to care and a need for trusting? Who would wonder as to why I needed them to admit their sorrow and love? Who could have thought that they... love a man like I? I am a man that loves to befuddle in service and an extreme occupied pharaoh. I was a little unwell at their certain actions and ways of their sense... characteristic behavior and attitude at each, but then again... _

_What would I know about them anyway? What do you wish to intend to look and seek your desires about my fellows? I do not know as of yet to be simmering at their... appeasing like offers from me... but I do know it was not even a certain try for them. You see, they loved me on the first point in love... but I was actually unaware that they kept this tucked in their thoughts and it clouded them with such fantasies of their own. I was a little uncertain for who they were as usual as I carried my own jesture of needs... when... Pharaoh Atem continued to speak to a certain guard of mine... I was a little at ease at first from their conversation and then... the following went like this:_

_"...My dear Pharaoh... Ryou... Please... help me with my content of gratitude as this is a kind of request."_

_I simply made a look that made me raise a certain eyebrow. I then approached the man as my fellow side pharaoh. I began with a pipe... _

_"...Pharaoh Atem, what do you need? May I ask what is your certain thoughts and content for me? I have listened to what you attend for. What may I ask that you wish to speak of?"_

_"...I wish that I... had someone this close to my heart... but why must I... like you always? Why must I always love the way you are in person? Could you... answer me at this?" Pharaoh Atem explained in a wonder in his eyes._

_I simply made a hand to hold his own shoulder and I... sighed at his face. It was like he never knew what I am for him as well. If only I knew... I thought to myself. If only I knew what he truly is as a pharaoh that loves another... and that person has to be I. I simply shook my head before him and said in reply, "I do not know as of yet of your recent behavior... but I wish I knew as to why you love a man such as I. You know... you and I are always equal pharaohs and even side by side like equality... but I... do not know your feelings as of now. What brings you to tell me this for some reason on a particular day?"_

_"...Because..." He said in a very solemn attitude. "...I wanted a man that is only you and you as usual. I wanted to appease your ways and impress your approval. Would you... like me if I was a man for your relationship? I wanted you and only just you as more than ever. Do you like me?"_

_"...Well..." I spoke in a content way, rubbing my chin in thought. "...I was a little curious as to why you don't speak in courage as yours seemed off handed... Why must you be a man that cries for love from me? Can you... tell me your explanation about your tender of heart? What is your heart for me then?"_

_"...Well... I have thought it through... but I'm... scared of telling my... emotions of yours and mine. Would you... tell me if you love another? If you don't, then do tell me if you love a man such as I. Tell me... Do you like me or even... that thief?"_

_"...Well..." I was going to react about his certain proposition and offer... when there was a certain interference that irrupted my train of actions. I then heard a crash from another part of the palace. It was none other than... "Oh... Here comes the man with too much befuddle over me again. He seemed a little off coursed at his intrusion. Shall we find him?"_

_"...Very well." We set our way towards the man that crashed into the palace... but Atem scowled at the sudden commotion that seemed to interrupt our talk. When we got closer, he started growling at the man at who he is. He simply fisted his hands... in deep puncture. "...Thief... Quit asking to be an interference for my talk. I am busy speaking with our high pharaoh. Why must you insist on crashing the palace with such intrusion to our lands?!"_

_The man that was the thief was also... a secret pharaoh personally, but he was a man that loves to crash certain invitations that he desperately wished and desired. He simply shrugged and said the words that angered not the gods, but more likely... Pharaoh Atem more than theirs. He simply stated at him with sheer loathing..._

_"...I have crashed because it's like a party to attend to. I am a man that wants fun and silliness to enjoy. I am a man that wants to have a good time. Do you... have any doubts that I do?" Touzoku asked in a hungry way... eating a turkey peasant in his hand. He then eyed at me with a soft... gaze. He simply smiled at me and I... smiled very kindly in return. He is my brother... I thought happily with a grin. He's such a naive less than I thought... but not to Pharaoh Atem. What is he for what he's like and why? What is he that he loves to be in a party like this? "...I have found a certain pharaoh that simply likes my... attitude as usual. Do you... love my intentions? Do you love my certain hilarity from me?" He softly added at me._

_"...Well..." I grinned at him with certain twist to my cheeks. "...I am your brother... but I was a man that loves to be a certain..." I paused... rubbing my chin in contemplation. "...Now, what was the word? It's like... a man that listens to a certain brother that should always know better."_

_"...I am so happy you care. I am certain that he..." He eyed at Pharaoh Atem with malice. "...that he hates me... but not you... as usual."_

_"...So... What are...?" _

_I almost given my sudden talk back to Pharaoh Atem... but he dived at him in anger... punching his fist at him with effort... of hatred. They fought in anger for two hours and it wasn't as harmless as it should be for equality... and then, they simply... stated that they hated one amongst each other... but... in all and all, he was mad... and so was he... and so... with default, they just continued to argue for settlement of their own. He simply stated he never wanted to befriend such mockery in his own palace and they fought for many five millennia and then... They simply cared only for themselves. And then... from today, they cared only for me and I was remained in the middle of their competitive fight. They simply cared nothing, but themselves and dreams of me to be theirs... but also as well as others that did too. So... You have now know the truth and why I am a small person for love... but now... _

_I must take a sip of drinks to eat and to digest in thought. I am certain that I'm not that kind of man that picks men or women that loves to play fights and wits for battles... but then again, I am now in befuddle about our time with each other... and maybe it's time to get out into the balcony of my palace... for I need a certain air to breathe the next tale about my fellows. Come sit over to my balcony and I... will simply tell you even more. By the way, what are you that you seemed... a little silent? Am I... a man that needs to ask that? Are you feeling that this wasn't what you intend to hear? I apologize and I... need to get some air before I continue... to where I picked up on... For now, I shall let you sit alone and you could enjoy the festivities of your choice... I am sure that you love music that the women are playing for you... and now, I shall be off until... the next... to tell in a tale..._

_See you on the next... when you reach me by the balcony..._

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Come see me next time by the next update... but then... I'll speak more in your next... turn after you settle to another... and in the meantime, please... don't be a bit disappointed that I explained so brief. I never meant to say that it is what you think... but like I said, I am certain that this is what happened. I guess you didn't expect such mockery from my friends... and now, see you soon... from your... attentive watch._

_Oh, by the way, be patient for the next... and I shall return as soon as I can._


	4. Chapter 4: The Valley Of Their Temples

_Chapter 4: The Valley Of Their Temples_

_Ah, so... You have come. You have brought some food from the banquet... I am sincere that you... liked my treats. I see that you... liked it... of my... food that the guards specially created. So... Are you not... leaving as of yet? Yet... Who am I really? What am I... that you asked for more? What am I as always? Who am I that you loved... my stories?_

_So... What brings you here... between you and me? What are you as I... looked beyond... the horizon of my palace? I am certain that you... liked my dinner? So... What have... you... wanted from my palace? What sort do you... want from me? Do you... liked it? What am I really... that you... wished to continue? Do you wish... to imply about my... story about my fellows?_

_What am I as I... heard something that you... heard too much... entertainment for yourself? I just wish I knew why I am... something for you... and yet... You have come to talk and asked for more... Yet, why do you? Why do you ask exactly for more? Why are you insisting... on with this tale? Do you know... how much I am... not in sincere to try to cause such... amusement? Do you like a certain conversation with me in private?_

_I have not been... so much being your feelings, have I? What am I really when I told you that I like... a small friend and not... a relationship with you? I guess... I am a man of my words... but I am certain that you... liked the banquet. So... What brings you to intrude on me to say that I... should continue? What am I that I am... something in your eyes? Am I a man... that needs this? Who am I really... even for... what I said? Am I a man that is... better than others... like Pharaoh Atem... or Pharaoh Touzoku?_

_I guess you could speak about my feelings... and you... will learn me... but I'm trying not to flatter your emotions. I tried not to be... your taste that you liked... but I... wanted to say that I... am not that single. I am certain that you... liked my ways... just like... my fellows. I am sure that you... liked my attitude, but why though? Why do you not care about them and just... be with others? What makes you to be my only? I guess... I am a man that needs better... a better life other than this. Who would have thought that I am... your choice... just like them?_

_Who am I that I am... your choice to listen and even speak what you like? I guess... I was a man that could be always with you... yet, on one concern about me. Have I... made my words clear for you? Have I... made a better speech in the banquet? I guess I was... a man that is special... but who am I really? Who am I that you... enjoy only the festivities? Do you not like the scene I gave you? But why though... and just spoke only... for me personally?_

_I guess I was... a little too nice with you and I... wish I knew as to why that I am your pick. I wish I knew as to why I am yours... but... I am not that done with my tale... You see, I am a man that is loyal with everything I do... and even my fellows for their feelings... but I was... a lot... lost in their lives and I wish... I knew them... everyday. I am certain that I am a man with choices and have such doubts on them all... just like you. I am certain there are many around besides me... but who... can I turn to? Who can I... be with besides myself? Who am I that I am... your love or your... how we say... sweetheart, in the times of the present? Am I a man that you love only... or do you have... already another... besides speaking with me?_

_Who am I that I am a man that you so... desperately wish to have? I wish I knew as to... who I am. Am I a man that loves women or men... in life and even... choose who I shall have? I just wish I knew who I am or anything you say... but then again, what can I do? What must I do when you... gaze with your eyes? I guess I was a man that loves a little about you... but I... I wish I knew someone like you... but please... I didn't mean to gain such attraction around you. I never meant to see you a little and I was... a nice polite like man._

_I guess I was a little offish around who you are when I first met you... but can I... ask you another question? Who am I that you... like me and no one else besides yours truly? I guess I was a man that needs certain talks and I... was wondering about... you. Who are you a little when I first met your eyes and why do you... come this way to like about a strong man like me? Do you like a handsome man that you... always fantasize in life and dreamt it like... my friends? Can I ask a question very politely... Who could you be and why are you... so interested in my tales? Do you like who I am like others?_

_Who am I that I was yours... and always? Who am I that I am to be your love? What is you and why do you partake a man that you wish in your dreams? Do I know why you love a man such as I? I guess I am a man you love and only, but I guess I was... a man to be with for you... but then... I couldn't stay away from my fellows... I can't stay with you if that's what you like. I cannot be yours... unless... you give me one... choice that I could have._

_Would you... be respectful to my talk and promise me that you... would never hurt a pharaoh like I am? Do you promise to always care like I wish? I guess that's why I... was a little off about you and why you... must have came in order to visit Egypt. I guess I was a man you like... but even so... I wish I knew what must be done when someone loves and adores me. I wish I knew who you are and why you love my tales of my fellows... but why must you think I'll... speak about yours truly? Am I a man that needs someone in my life... someone just like you? Do I know what I wish even for... the love of my fellows?_

_What must I do that I... am your star? Am I a man you so wished in life forever? What am I? Why am I? But why should I be? I guess... it's tough that I am for you... but I need a better way through from others that loves and even... dreams of my face. I guess I am a man you so speak about, but is it really? Why though... must it be... that I was yours?_

_I guess I was a man for you... but when I was young of a prince so less... I am a man that was pure and still am... but I knew that Pharaoh Atem was acting a little perplexed about some others that simply got... attracted to my ways and my personality... but then again, Pharaoh Touzoku was also as well. I was rather a man that loves people fairly and yet, I was a little offish about myself. I guess I was a man in someone's life. I was a man that couldn't replace another in life... but I knew that I was a man that just had too many that loves and adores... I was a man that just couldn't stop from hurting others when I said that I only don't know who to choose... Yet, I was a man that simply wished for someone to understand. I am a man that simply likes my talents and my own implanted gifts that was given by the gods..._

_I spoke one time about Pharaoh Touzoku to Pharaoh Atem that he is a little... my feelings again and again... but then again... I was a little overcome about my heart. I was mad that I was a man that needs either one... but I was... your... man when I first loved telling stories. I was a man that couldn't... be able to listen with stories that says that they loved me. I was upset at the world that I used to be all alone... but I was a little in happiness like yours. I was mad at each of my friends and I wish... they listened. I couldn't listen to my heart and I... was a man that wishes for friends that are loyal to me. I was a man that cared for them... and they... said I should be a lead... a leader if you will. I couldn't stop myself from shouting and yelling at their... certain harassment, so I was... by myself as usual._

_I was just a man that wanted a wish from the eighth key... a key that I find so... useful as always. It was mine from the start and that I... ever since I had it, I was a man that simply takes things seriously and gains things that I earned for doing my duties as a man of a god... the god of Egypt and beyond. I used to be a man that simply likes certain things just like you, but I was a man that likes too much over myself. But... It does not mean that I was a selfish man to think for himself. I was a man that loves things all around and I... was pleased to give a curtesy on trying new things. I was a man that loves to be a happy and humble man. I was a man that could be something so cute and maybe... a handsome man... at least, to everyone... all around. I was a man that likes the things that were always precious to my heart._

_I was a man that likes certain things... but why must I... always think these things and just that? I guess... I was a man that likes certain things that were easier as always. And yet, I was a little precautious about my actions. I was a man that likes to have loyal friends and to be less in hatred. I was a man that loves always simple things, but I wish I knew who I am when it comes to love. I was a little offish about them each, but it was easy to be their friend. I was happy to oblige to friendship... but at a certain bargain and promise... that they wouldn't harm my heart. I was a little overwhelmed with confidence and yet, I was a little protective about the world around me._

_One of them was my fellows at times and even some others, but be aware that I... didn't mean to intrude my train of thoughts. I was a little smaller at anyone I know... like you. I was a full pharaoh in life with trials and tests of my own... even for my life. I was a little offish for one reason: It was the man that I... became and why I'm so... loved and sometimes fooled off because of who I am. I am a man that was once a boy that loves to do certain things as I said... but then... Pharaoh Atem said a word the next day about a certain brother of mine that he should be kept detain from me... and so... He spoke the following words:_

_"...Pharaoh Ryou... May we talk about this? May we talk about the thief that stole your heart as always?" Pharaoh Atem asked in a snarl. "...What is you with him and why must you like him?"_

_"...I..." I began back to him, growling a little at my certain friend. "...I was just a man that wanted him to please behave like always. What's wrong with you again?"_

_"...I just think... he needs to be settled... once and for all. He has always lied to me that he will... accept to stay afar from you. I hated that thief that stole for your emotions..." he answered in a very... dark expression. "...I was... wondering about something with you and him... What is it with you and him? Why must you... choose him over me?" Pharaoh Atem added one in a sad whimper. "...Why must you... choose that man over me?!"_

_"...Pharaoh Atem, what am I to you as always? What is wrong with your attitude with him? Why must you... break what is us?" I gritted back at him. This cannot be happening... I thought with a sad heart. How could he say that I can't love a brother of mine that I know so dearly? What is wrong with his attitude? Why must he hurt everything I want to feel for him? "...You know, Pharaoh Atem, I was... wondering... Why must you be... so... serious as to why you want me to separate from him? He's not that dangerous... is he?"_

_"...I just think that he... should listen less to you. I am a certain that he is just a man that cares for himself... his very own prize. Are you saying that you're his prize?" He asked with a face... that shows a scowl and... a hurtful emotion. "...I thought you loved me... but am I... not good enough for you? Whoever you like, I wanted to slay each of them so I could be the only one for you." He then added a dark and sadistic tone at me. "...I must go and seek a man to slay or even a woman to kill..."_

_"..." _

_I couldn't help, but to growl at his choice... but I was a man that cares for others. I couldn't withstand his choice and I... simply snarled about my only feelings for others... like Pharaoh Atem's. I was mad at him and yelled at his horrible decision... but I... was ambitious for him to not slay another or the people that were innocent... but I... couldn't stop him at all. I was mad at my friend at what he became and I couldn't explain if Pharaoh Atem was truly being a loyal pharaoh like he's supposed to. I was mad at him and then... I couldn't control my anger at his cruel choice to harm the people I knew and cared for... but don't say that I wasn't trying to. I was mad at him and he couldn't stop himself from slaying anyone in his way... but I knew that my friend was being a sad betrayer to them all. I couldn't refrain his actions and the guards couldn't tell the tale about his rampage over the citizens of Egypt._

_Now... I must go and find another time to talk for you. Here... Here is a way to find me again... but I know that you were listening to me since we first met. Come see me by another place outside of Egypt and I'll... see you in another life. For now, I must go and tell my guards to tell you to go... but I need you to always remember who I am... in another lifetime. No matter what, I will find you as promise. I must go and I... will see you... within another time... to the present... but don't think that I... will forget... someone like you... I will find you within this note and I... will always see about your face. I will go for now and thank you for your words... You mean a lot to me that you... listened and even kept your promise. Now, pardon me... I must be off to make amends..._

_I shall go and find my certain fellows on the common place to go... to go to the city of Japan... Domino City..._

_See you in the next time we meet... and I want you to always be assured that I am... always the same._

* * *

_**Author's Note: **See you within the next lifetime... when you read the next in this note:_

—{o}—

_"I wish you well and I hope you have liked me from the start. I wish I knew you... but in another life, I want you to find me as "Yami Bakura"... with someone I'm with. I hope I didn't mean to scare you for who you are... and I'm much more like a friend than you think. I wish people would learn me just like you... but I promise that I... am always the same pharaoh you met in life. Promise me you'll see me again in Domino City, Japan. I shall see you again, very soon._

_— Ryou Bakura"_


	5. Chapter 5: The Minute Hour

_Chapter 5: The Minute Hour_

_Hey, how are you? So... Who are you and why do you... have a note that says... my name? How did you... find me in here? This is my home where I stay and I... was wondering as to... ponder who you were... I feel it's... familiar, but do I know you... in ancient times? I um... was asking if you... remember why I um... looked different. I um... tried to remember a little, but I was... cleaning my clothes in my house. You know, where were you? Where... were you from and why... do you know who I am?_

_I suppose I... was lost in cleaning my clothes... but then again, why must you... act a little... uncomfortable around my attitude? Why must you insist that I was... being a little... off handed? I was a little... busy... but I... was wondering... about what you said... at least, maybe... within the times of the past. I was wondering... Where were you... from again? Where were you... when I met you? I was... a little off... but then again, would you... like to stay for a day or two? That is, if it's fine... but then again... Do not mind about my certain... other... my Hikari... that is, on the other side of this house._

_I was a little... off handed at first, but I knew you immediately from another time unknown... but I knew that you... wanted to speak one on one... about my friends, and of course... my... Hikari of the present. I was a little unwell back then, haven't I? I... apologize if I was a little out of line about who I was in ancient civilization. And yet... I was a little absent minded about who I was at first... but then again, what do you want for more about... them...? What do you wish to know? Do I know about... what you seek? What do you wish to find about them? Do I wish... to know your reason?_

_I was a little... offish again as to why you wished to partake a greeting like mine... but do I know you? Do I know... if you like anything? Like food? I am... offish a little if you do... but I never let someone eat off without anything. Once you enter, I am certain to give a certain food you wish to have... but I am... your known to be... pharaoh... This time, in the present time... but I knew well about you through a certain test. Very well done... but I am... in present look... and I am... known as... "Yami Bakura". I am known as a man that has a first name... Ryou._

_By the way, very well done for finding out who I am... but I knew you have come to seek for answers... and yet... Have I... startled your presence? I have yet to know as of why... I am a man of my words... like in the past... but I knew you wanted even more. I have yet to finish my tale to you... but... on a certain note... I have yet to find the person in you and not a single trace about you. I have yet to know who you are... but I wish I am a man that could be like a friend. I have yet to find a man or woman to be a friend... but then again, I am certain that I am the same. Would you... tell me about yourself?_

_Would you tell me as to why you wish such things about my long lasting friends... at least, including the brother that never knew before? I have yet to seek the truth for you, but I knew you loved my tellings. I am a certain that I... was man that needed his space and time within my heart... but I knew you loved my tellings as I said. What must I... do as you... sadly wish to partake less of food? Why must you be this silent that I am the same? Am I... not good enough... for you? Am I really the same pharaoh as always... like this present? Am I really a different... man to you in this present time?_

_Well... I am certain that I am who you say... but I am... the man you've seen before... except within another time... This time, in the year of the present past._

_I am certain that I didn't... mean to harm your feelings... but go on... go on weeping that I am that man. I am sure that I am... but no tricks. I am not what they say that I am... a man that would harm a good person... but on one condition: I need a man or a woman to have by my side as a friend, but don't harm anything I am... for I am not a man to be... angered or to be fooled. I am the man that you seek... but I need a man or woman to understand my reasonings. I am sorry that I was... looking a little... different and almost the same. I am sorry for my... certain intrusion of seeing your eyes... but I am... that man. I am a man that looks like the same, am I certainly correct?_

_I am certain there is a purpose for this completely... at least, for this all... Do you wish to know anything about my brother or my friend? I have others that cared... like I said in the past... but I knew that you... remembered from my... last... talk with you. I guess I opened your eyes and I... didn't mean for this to end in a very silent conclusion. I was... in a test to wonder if you know who I am... but I knew as to why you always said you cared... but then again, have I know what to think about you? Do I know as to why you seek these answers? Do I know as to why you wanted this truth about them both? Yet, would you... partake your ways to stay... or to simply... leave if you will?_

_I guess you have choice as of now... but then again, I am certain that you wanted this all... but I knew you loved to hear the telling. I am certain that I must ask... but all I need is your certain answer..._

_Do you wish to continue or do you... wish to flee from this tale? I am certain that I... must know your truth. Here... Here is another... note to you... but I... must carry on with my laundry... For now, I am a certain man that needs to wash some clothes..._

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Here is the note that I've given you..._

—{o}—

_"I do not know who you are as of yet... but I need your assurance... until the next. I shall see about your words... but I will not leave you... hanging onto... with no words of explanation. Talk to me if you will... but I must encounter a certain man that needs acquiring attention. I am sorry if I made this kind of shortage, but I need to partake a well thought manner as to why you seek for the tale. Please know that I am a man that has good intentions to speak for you... unless... you wish... to leave. Now, please... with all due respect, I must attain to my actual life... with me and my friends._

_— Ryou Bakura_

_P.S.: I must ask who you are for now... and ask a strange question..._

_Do you wish to continue or to simply abandon my explanation about... Yugi Moto and Ryo Bakura?"_


	6. Chapter 6: Within The Present

_Chapter 6: Within The Present_

_Ah, so... You have decided to speak for the continuation of the tale of Yugi Moto and my Hikari? Do you wish to take action to dare yourself to know the truth you seek for? Do you wish to partake a certain... letter of your choice... that I've given you? Do you wish to speak a yes... or simply a no? Do I know who you are and why must a person be... this curious? Do you wish to back out or to flee from your selection... or do you wish... to accommodate with a yes? At this point, I am a certain that I don't like being harmed by someone... but I knew you would... that is, if you do... but I must not... be this... protective. I must ask a strange question..._

_Can I... ask you for one thing:_

_May I ask you a question as to why you dare know them at all?_

_Why must I ask from someone like you? Do I know as to why you like my telling? Do I know what to think about you or anyone you're with? I... do not know what I shall give in life... but I am... a man that needs a better life. I needed a life beyond this lifetime, but I knew you wish to pity a little... or at least, to care ever so less. I just wish I knew who you are, but I knew it isn't that easy... for me to speak. I wish I knew as to who you are... but I am... a man that wants a life to enjoy and full of happiness. Yet, would you let me have a life like that?_

_Would you let me... have something of my own of my choice? Would I know if you do and why must it be that you... wanted to know them... instead of me? Do you wish to ever live a life of your own? Do you ever wish to live a day, a week, a month, and even every year... of your life? Do I know what to think as to why you ponder this? And yet, I do not know if it means anything for you. Do you wish to sit and talk face to face as I give this cup of coffee and certain meals on the table? Do you wish to partake or to skip the offered meal?_

_I am certain that I am a man of my words... but I knew you wish... for such words from me. I am a man that needs a time to partake a story like yours... and my own. Do you wish to take anything on the table before I begin the explanation? Do you wish to sit and eat or skip if you please? I am a man will... give such food and... the story you wish... ever since when you first find me here. I am a man that will give you anything... especially to a person like you. I am... a man that needs someone... at least, for the time being. I am a man that wants a person to talk... as well as... a person that would ask someone that could get me some help._

_I need a man or a woman to listen hard... but I need only just by... one or more. I do not enforce it or... to do simple desperate actions... but I'll tell you this... Would you... be the one to listen? Do I know who you are and why you simply want some answers? Do I know what to expect from a person such as you? Do I know if I like to speak the confession about Yugi Moto and Ryo Bakura? Do I know what you intended? And yet... with all due respect, please... _

_Give me some time to focus on the tale. I must now take a few breaths... but I now know that you do want to know the truth. I guess... I was a man that loves things in life, maybe like you. I was a man that simply loves to do things... but do I remind you of a man or woman that acts like that? Do I know if you are like that as well? Do I know what you seek... when we first met in ancient times? I guess I was a man that partakes as such, but yet... I am a certain man that loves such things... like cooking... or even hobbies of my own. I am a man that loves such things in the present... although I am still a pharaoh... even known as Horus pagan._

_I was a man that simply amuses himself, but I knew better than just to... not care for my friends... and yet, with such intrusions, I was a little perplexed and full of sorrows... especially around the man that became a Yami as well... and yet, I was a little offish about his own future point. I was... wondering that he will seek for the truth and he would not harm such others... but Yugi... couldn't listen even in the present time. I was actually a man that couldn't withstand an action that he chose on his own... but he never knew if he will remember his own past time. I just wish he never wanted to hurt another ever again... but he didn't listen all over again in the present. I couldn't withdraw his actions on everyone... just like his friends... but I knew it was nothing, but trouble. I just knew it was horrible that he didn't... listen well... when I told him the following... The following was scary and dark... but I knew it was danger and even a bad consequence... The price was... the following for your ears:_

_He... Yugi Moto spoke an angry reply at yours truly saying the horrible words..._

_"...I have not been able to say what I am for you. I wish that I can be able to always be your friend... but I still wanted to harm others that cared for you..." he said in an angry tone... one day... when he was reunited with the puzzle... The Millennium Puzzle. He simply made a dark feature on his face when he... harmed another man that is known as "the high monitor", Ushio Tetsu. He then spoke in an unknown tone that's blank. "...I wish to harm those that loved you and I... shall find where you must be..."_

_I was a little dark as well and told him a bad warning... but I knew in the present, he was not acting very blank out. I seethed at him within the puzzle... "...I shall now... find out as to why you continue as such, but I knew you returned. I am displeased that you... harmed another man for your actions. I am a certain that you... shouldn't have. Although you seemed to have won, I am assured that we will meet, but... on one condition: I am a certain that we never forgot our words in ancient times. I am still a man that wants to care, but you... have betrayed your people in Egypt. I am now a man that needs a better... person in life other than you."_

_"...Then I'll shall... find anyone you care and tracked them down... and find a man I need to slay... or even a woman... that loves you..." he said in a dark reply. He then said in an ugly tone... "...I shall find the thief and his other instead..."_

_And so... He left with a snarl and then... He quickly jumped in the air without a word. He then gave out, "...I will find that man and his own brother... and I... wanted that feeling for myself..."_

_With that said, he was against either my brother or me... and he never said that he knew me well... but I... was a little harassed around his attitude ever since then. By all means, I was rather like a fiend to him and a simple... liar to his face that I don't care about him. I was not really a liar and I... never forgot how much he insulted me... and one day, I wish I knew as to why he never apologized forever about his way at me. _

_So... You now know about him and why I never wanted to speak sometimes to him... but yet, are you... anything for me? Are you... certain to care that I... am not some person that betrays like Yugi or my brother? Do you not want to trust me or do you... want to hear more? I just wish I knew as to why he harmed my feelings and the friendship he gave as a promise... but I knew that you might care. Do you wish for me to continue or to stop and leave? Do you wish for me to continue and just say more? But I... have no other way out from them... but I knew you might call for anyone to settle the matters. I shall now go off and eat this food... but I knew you wanted more._

_I am now at your divided attention... but I need to eat for now. I am certain that you... need to eat like me. If it's okay, I shall now make a certain amends to making a special shake for you. For now, I am now at ease about you... and I'll be right back..._

* * *

_**Author's Note: **I will return on another part... but I... needed a break from telling this out... By the way, do you enjoy the words as of now? Let me know if you do... or simply just continue on... with others. I shall see you later on the next..._


	7. Chapter 7: A Familiar Part

_Chapter 7: A Familiar Part_

_Ah, here you go... Now, where was I? What was I saying about... Yugi Moto and Ryo Bakura? Ah, yes... that's right. I was mentioning about a certain man that was... like Yugi and he... was acting unwell of himself... but then again, what am I to say that he is the one that spoken? What am I as you... drink the shake I offered you? I was... wondering about... something rare... about you. I was a little off... at least, at first... but then, you are an interesting person to meet._

_I admit you are so... determined to listen towards the next, but then again... What am I to you that you loved to hear more? I guess... I'm... telling the next part for you... as you... drink up that shake. By the way, do you like... what I did with... that shake or telling you this story? Am I really amusing to you? I guess I am a little at ease as I said in my... previous words, but I knew you loved to hear more. I guess I am a little pleased that you... liked the shake and even the stories I told in pieces. You have done well and I... will gladly tell some more... for your... good listening ears._

_I am a certain man that loves to tell more, but yet... Are you really positive to continue with your... exploration of your choice? I um... wanted to speak then... about a certain... forewarning before I start. I must tell you that I was... a little hesitant about you, but... I'll tell if you wish to... taken this path that you wanted. I am a certain man that needs a person to listen... but I know that you treaded this far on your own. I am certain you will find this maybe familiar and yet, I am certain it will be like a filling to your shake. I am certain that this will be like the cake on the ice._

_Now... What shall I say about this first? I just... couldn't help that you... enjoy this shake and my certain talk, but I know it seems so less at first... but I knew what you came for. Are you... looking for something a little related... and something you've... seen or heard of before? Have you ever wonder as to why I started telling you these? Have you heard of something that you... certainly read or kind of seen something before you met me? Could this be... that is the reason why you know me? Could it be that I... am some... person that you heard of? Am I... a man that knows that at all?_

_Now, if that's the case... Well, then... I am certainly aware of that really... and I... know your certain like purpose... but I knew you have found the right person. Have you... seen anyone besides yours truly? Have I... heard of someone that you know and seen in your eyes? I am certain that I am that man you say and why I know you came... but... Can this be that you wanted to talk with one of us... like me? Can I ask as of why you like a nice story and a nice gift for this time? I guess I could give, but I know how you feel._

_I am certain to give this all to untie the loose ends of this all... but I know that you liked my way so far. I am certain to find that person to always keep it for themselves, but I know how much you liked me. I am certain to answer your questions and I will give... a certain present for this time... depending on this lately weather. I will give you a chance to listen to my talk about Yugi and Ryo... but then again, what shall I give that makes complete sense to you? What shall I give for a man or a woman in all... its complete... ways? I must say that you won, but I knew you liked more of it. I must say you have eaten enough, am I right? What am I that I should really let you... sit there and just continue?_

_So, I will now give this to you from me:_

_I will give a nice wrapping of a present that you wanted. I will give a nice present for you and the fact it's yours. I am certain to give anything your heart wanted of this gift for listening this far... but... Do you wanted this really? Do you wish to have it? I wish I could give it now, unless... You wanted to walk away and leave without any present. I am not trying to frighten you, am I?_

_I must say that I am a man with words of my own, but I knew you loved to hear a familiar part of my tale. This tale might sound a little... interesting and full of content, but I knew you like, am I right? Now, where shall I begin telling this to you? Since you don't walk off, I must think things straight... but I knew you loved to hear a nice... story that you waited for. I must ask a simple minded question about who you are. Do I know exactly why you like this? But why though do you wish to hold this all? Do I know what I like about who you are like?_

_Now, let's start this... with a certain twist to this tale. I shall give you... the story of them on one certain condition:_

_I will give if you don't... sidetrack me or even hold me back... but then again, I will gladly give this for you. I shall now reveal the gift to you._

_It is... The story of Yugi Moto and Ryo Bakura in the tale that has their early days when they first encounter each other in Domino High School._

_Now, you know the present... but I... was a little offish again about... telling it to a public unknown... but I knew you would like it. I must ask you a favor to hold onto this... I must ask if you could be of a good man or woman to hold this as a treasure of a piece that you wish to have... but I... knew you wanted this all along. So... Let us begin telling this part. Let us tell this part to you... It'll also clear some parts you never thought so... but I... I will give this tale a very standing ovation. Let us tell your certain answers for your questions..._

_So... Let us tell you a part that I hidden away from the public... at least, from the unknown public:_

_I am certain to tell that I... was **not** involved with such part to this tale... but people believed that I was. I was a man that couldn't listen to this all that anyone would think I'm the bad man or some cruel like person to hurt my Hikari. **I am not the person that you think at all to be this cruel and it was full of too much covered lies.** I was not a man that could harm a boy like my Hikari and I... couldn't even no matter how much you think I do. I am a man that could give you this in public, but I knew you simply couldn't resist the words. I was a little off handed, but now... I will give you a fill up and a fill in the blank that says it all. Yet... Be patient for your divided look._

_What you'll discover will simply eat off your drink and your... simple feelings upon me... but I knew that this is not what you had in mind. I will tell you as of now to hold this with baiting breath... I am now to tell you completely and... hold onto the shake of this tale. The tale I'll tell might be... sad and sadistic to your ears. I am a man that is a sad and lonesome like man that can't replace the events... I am a man that couldn't say if I'm the cause, but I wasn't... involved like you think. I will now tell a certain part until it reaches to a halt... but I knew you loved to hear it right now. I will oblige to your... wills of asking, but I knew you wish to know so dearly._

_Let us go to the back part of my room and go towards the dark of my... studies. I am certain that my... Hikari is not aware that you are around. I am sure that you wish to hear from him... but I knew you hate that I'm not telling right now. So... Throughout this tale, I am now going to tell without my Hikari saying anything for me... but I knew you like that shake and that present... but... I must tell you to wait until I find... a journal that I have in... my desk. I must find that journal and see the parts... When I returned, I shall think of a way to speak it long and so detailed. I shall now find it here and I'll be returning to you shortly._

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I shall return... but with a cost to pay for me... I will find my journal... As long as my Hikari doesn't take it away and said it's... that private. I shall go and then... I will not hold onto... your... awaiting... ears. I shall come and fetch something to you and until then, see you on the next..._


	8. Chapter 8: The Ties Between

_Chapter 8: The Ties Between_

_Ah, here is my book... but then again, what is you exactly that you almost ran out of the shake? What am I that I was going to listen that you are waiting in a tap of your foot? I was actually getting someone for help... but I... was looking for someone to give back my book. He was a little mad at first... but I knew it was... no good to him that his secret was kept inside his heart. I was wondering about... well... you again. I... wanted to ask about who you are and why you haven't said anything as of yet about you. I was a little ambitious as well to tell you... but I knew you were just... standing there all point long. I knew who you are, but do I know what you like... about this tale?_

_What am I as I stand... and wait for you... for you to conclude your drinking? Am I really... a man the needs to ask? What am I as I look at your face? I guess I was... a little offish... and a little... put out in your misery of yours, but I knew better. I was wondering... as to where you were from. What may... have you done while I was... looking for the book? I do not know as to who you are, but I know that you loved to hear this out... even though... I have my ways. Do I not know as to why you are... looking around my humble house?_

_I do not know what to think as to why you wanted as such, but then again... I knew for your... sake of being. I am certain that I... must tell you a little well thought secret: I am sure that you would love to hear such tales from the inside... but I knew... you do care for such. I just wish I knew what to do... but... do you... wish to... get me to tell this... from my journal? I wish I knew as to why... you like me to tell... but I knew you love anything with tales... but... Do you wish to learn about... Yugi Moto and Ryo Bakura? I just wish I knew what you say, but I... must tell you that I only have such minutes with you. I must say that you are... my honored guest... to my... cozy like house._

_I must say you did such fine work, but I knew you love telling as such like me. I must think of such... treat for you to have, but in what way? What way shall I... give to you? I must say that you like me wanting to listen to your own... tellings as well... but I knew you do. I must think that I was a teller of my own... but I knew you loved to hear this all. I must say that I should... be the one to give such treat, but... on one point for you:_

_I must say that you done perfect in listening... but I... need to ask you too much... I must ask this..._

_Do you... like a long like conversation... with me?_

_I must think of someone for now, but I need your help a little... I must find my Hikari and search for him to tell a piece later... but I need your certain... persuasion. I must think of someone as such... but then... I shall now tell you as of mine. I will tell as of mine right now and tell you this all... I must think of a proper way to tell this fill in the blank like mystery. I must think straight first... but... Let us tell some answers. I will tell you when it ends and when it starts... from beginning to the end... but... with some... good listening skills. I must find a way to get a certain help, but what though? What must I do as lay in contemplation? I must find a way to go... but I need your help._

_I must think of something sooner... but I need to think about you and you alone. I must think of a way to listen to the tale along with you. I must find a way to tell a certain man and another... but... I want to find you by yourself. I must think of a way to learn as to who you are. I seek for you and your ways... but I need your help as well. I cannot say as to why I wanted this to happen... but I need some coaxing. Can you... let me start by saying... good work? You are doing a wonderful work and I need your assistance._

_I am certain to find a man in a time of need... but I need some space of my own. I got to find a man or even a woman to seek for... but I need to find that Hikari. I shall now be off for now and see you next... time point when I returned..._

* * *

_**Author's Note: **I shall now go and seek for my Hikari in a time that he's needed... but next time, I shall now tell you that I... needed some other things to do when I need him. See you in the next point... and I'll confess it truly before you know it._


	9. Chapter 9: The Confession

_Chapter 9: The Confession_

_Ah, here we are... but I must say that you... still stayed. I must say that you like to hear the tale now... but I need your assistance. I am certain to find a man that you know so dearly and I am sure he says it all. I must think of you as still an honored guest in my house, but I knew so better. I must think of you at times, but I need your help immediately. I must think of anything you say... but will you... find me another person next to him? I must find a man that is known as... a boy that I find very sincere to me as well as... a man that I need to say... that fast. I must go on and find him until... he tells his._

_I must think of a way to tell this all this quick and easy so I can be returning to my duties and my routines... but I need someone else and fast. I must find a way to think clearly... but I need your certain little help as well. Would you... find me a boy that I know? Here... Here is this from me to you. I must find that boy immediately and go outside. I shall return and find that man and see you later._

—{o}—

_I must attain a man named Yugi Moto and see you later. I must find him and tell him who you are. I must find him immediately because they weren't so happy as to why you wish to learn as such. I must look upon the sky and find a man that you wish to hear from. I shall now go off and see if you... could find my friend as well as... a friend that I know in my heart. Find him and seek the truth before hand. See you until the next... week and I'll catch you soon._

_— Ryou Bakura_


	10. Chapter 10: Finding

_Chapter 10: Finding_

_You have traveled far and wandered to see him again... but what must I do as I... think straight about you? But what must I think about who you are? I guess I was a little off handed and I... was a man that couldn't reveal such answers... until the next point... I find you will regret this all... but I must regret such sorrow and sadness. I must find your way and I cannot tell you until we meet again. I guess I was a man to say who you are, but what am I as I... listened to you and always? I must think straight and I needed... you and them. I must think that you loved everything and I was not a teller enough and I... simply apologize for such. I deeply regret about this in life... but I know you wish for such answers._

_I wish you well and I wish I could tell this all... but I knew you like this tale as of yet... but I want to hear from you and always. I must think of a way to care about your safety and even your regrets... but there is a purpose to this all. There is a purpose within the very end. I must think clearly as to why you like this less... but it's just... no use for them as well. I must say that I needed your time and space... but then again... I must go on now. I must find a way to see your eyes... but I knew it was just... no good as always. I must think straight and find you again... but be so patient for me. I must think of you and soon... they will talk about it, but just a brief moment._

_I must go and seek my doubts and why's... but now... you have found that man and seek your... telling of me. I shall now tell you a little secret:_

_I am once a man that needed your time and space and I... haven't said that much in truth. I have yet to know you and I wish that I could be with you. I just wish I knew who I like, but... you could be like a friend for dear Yami Bakura. I am certain to find a man you trust and no lies... but I need your assurance. I must go and see if I could fit all the parts. Until then, I shall now talk with you one on one._


	11. Chapter 11: Yugi's Side Tale

_Chapter 11: Yugi's Side Tale_

_To what may you ask about my own tellings? Who am I that I am yours to hold? I must ask you a question or two... Have I known you or how you got here? But I knew you have such fine words of wisdom and might... but my friend told me that you loved to hear this tale very soon. I must ask a favor to tell about you:_

_Would you tell me who you were back in ancient times? Who are you and why must you ask my only friend? I must ask you a question and why you are a certain man or woman to have... but I knew so sadly that I'm... a man that betrayed my people and lied. I am a man that cannot be replacing such brutal lies and truths of my own, but I knew it so tragically. I am a man that cannot be replaced or even said that I am good, but I was a man that cannot be exact in life. I am a man that once loved others like friends... but I knew that I am just a man to be with such... friendship. I was a man that cannot be replaced and I was... a man to never shed such tears of no certain love. I was a man that can't say words of wisdom like him, but I knew I was a liar to him and everyone._

_I was a man that loves to tell it all and I was a man that can't seem to find a man to care or even such a woman... but what must I do? What must I do as always? I just knew it was a bitter sadness and lies to have... but I knew it was no other way out. I was a man that cannot be having such friendship, but I knew it was no good to me. I was a man that can't say another... word of two, but I was always a man of my words... and yet, would you say I was a good person as always? Would you say that I loved my friends? Would you say that I loved others? I cannot seem to find anyone, I thought so sadly... I cannot find a man of my dreams._

_I was a man that loves others and people so little, but then again... Would you say I was a man of my words? Would you say that I was a man to care for and always? I was a little offish and a liar to others, but I knew it was sad and I lied. I was a man of my words, but I knew so dearly that I can't... do anything at all with my consequence. I was a man that cannot stay at home with a certain grandfather... but I can't seem to control myself. I cannot refrain my doubts and my dreams to be all I can be, but I knew it was lies. I was a liar and I was a cruel man that cannot seem to always be loyal like my friend._

_I was a man that couldn't stay within the lines and I was a man that couldn't find another person to be with. I was a man that wanted to find another, but am I... a liar and a horrible man of a monster? Am I a man that cannot be replacing who I was in life after the next? Am I a man that cannot be replacing another like him? I just wish I knew who I am and I... never meant to harm others besides my only true feelings. I just wish I knew who to blame and who to love as well... but others were in my way and I wanted just... him only._

_I was a man that cannot replace another and I was a man that loves toys and games to hold... but am I a child to fool myself and my past? Am I a man that cannot be... so unlike? What must I do as I lie in this soil and lie some more? I just wish I knew it back when I was... gone away from the world and I was... thinking it was the very end... but am I a man... that could stand all alone? Am I a man that cannot be so... selfish and so... sinful of greed of my own? I was a man that loves always to family and only so little secretly... but I knew it was no good for me no matter how hard I try. I knew it was not my way to end such misery... and I almost had nothing, but only just me all alone. I was a man that cannot be gone, but I never meant to hurt anyone... just like him._

_So... You now know and I was just a man of words... but only just with lies and truths for you. Am I a man to be blamed or just to ignore? Am I a man that needs a better chance and why I couldn't stay away? I just wish he wasn't meant for him and always... but I knew I'm being a little selfish. I was a man that can't listen... but then again... You have heard enough for me. I am through and going now... but then again... What must I do as I lie in life and just be who I am?_

_I shall now go... and be with the man that I hated and go elsewhere. Farewell for now and I... needed to see my family..._

* * *

_**Author's Note:** You have figured out the truth about Yugi and why he cannot explain to the beginning... but I need your help. After my Hikari... I shall now talk the origin and even further to what you wished... but I need your assistance of cooperation. I am now at you to ask a question and I will never be asking you your information. I just need a certain person to speak with, but not until you hear my Hikari and his tale. Until then, speak with my Hikari and... his only tale for him._


	12. Chapter 12: Ryo's Side Tale

_Chapter 12: Ryo's Side Tale_

_I was a man that needed a tell in my story... but I was a man that cannot be asking the questions. Am I always a man to choose or who to accuse? Am I a man that cannot be asking anymore? When I was young, I was a man to choose my own, but with such difficulties. I was a man to live on my own, but I knew it was not that at ease. I was a man that cannot be asking everything with others, but I knew it wasn't an easy afoot. I was a little off sided and I hated everything around me. I was a man to choose who I love, but do I know who to trust?_

_Who do I trust and why must I hated everything within my walls? What must I do as lie in the ground and just live nothing, but that love? I hated everything with others and I hated everyone that ceased everyone to hell and back. Why must I be a man that cannot have his own wishes and doubts to dream? Why must I be a man that cannot be replacing the person that I wish to love and adore more? I just wish I knew who I am and why I cannot withstand others. I just wish I had the world less to go against I. Why must I be a man that cannot care for others?_

_I just wish I had it all by just a man that I want... but I cannot be exactly saying this fast... Am I a man that cannot be with anyone? Why must I love to tell this to you? I mustn't let it be known that I am a man that likes just me and only... that Yami I love always. I just wish I knew who I was and why he cannot listen well. Why must I be a man that cannot withstand my errors and my trials? I cannot seem to stand about him and he hates everything I always dreamed of... but am I a man that wishes this to end? Am I a man that cannot love another or who to have?_

_I just knew it was no good and I hated everyone all around my life and him. I just wish I knew who I was, but I knew it was no good as always. I just knew it was bitter and cold in life, but am I a man to not love anyone? Do I care about who I was and why I care about only my other? I just knew it was not unfair and I... hated it all. I was mad at him and he hated me dearly and I never meant to harm anything at all. As a boy, I am sure to give anything to have him in my hands and my arms... but I knew it was just not fair if he... hated me like in the past. Am I a man that should have it all... even just him?_

_I cannot refrain from telling this out loud... but I knew that I was a man that loves to hear him always. I was a man to always care just family... and I only admit I had just one. Would you say that I was a man that's selfish and full of himself? Was I a man that loves to listen to anything he likes and always be himself? I just knew he hates me and now..._

_I must go and run from afar and hate more of his words. I hated him more and I wish to partake a certain man to hold. I just knew he wants to word about the tale and until then... I shall now go and leave you with him personally._

* * *

_**Author's Note: **You have now know Ryo's tale about me and him... but... I am not done with what's... with me and them. I have yet to tell this certain part... and you... will recieve as such. I am assured that you want the tale... but I leave within an hour or so. I must go and find a way to you and until then... Here is the last note... from my Hikari and me:_

—{o}—

_"Here is the last words of wisdom... from me and him. I have yet to find a man or woman to befriend and... to simply trust. I just knew you always be okay and always be a good friend in need. I was always a man that cannot have it all... but we are reaching to... the bitter end. I am assured that I am a man you called, "The Great Pharaoh"... but I am a man that wanted this to end with just you... and me privately. So, now... I am your friend... but I must see you in short week time. See you... and please, find me a friend... just like you._

_— Ryou Bakura"_


	13. Chapter 13: The Story Of Yugi & Ryo

_Chapter 13: The Story Of Yugi Moto And Ryo Bakura_

_You have come this far and I gave you my words of freedom and speech... and yet, I must ask you this favor:_

_Would you kindly take a certain man to really be a friend?_

_I just knew you have reached to the bitter end... but with a fair price to cost... What may you say you love a person such as I? To who are you and why must you be this small at my brother or my friend? I just knew you came this way to listen, but now... I must ask this at first... Would you be a woman or a man to care about dear Yami Bakura? Would you care of such like me and say you like friendship? Would you care about a man as I am? I am sure that you loved this, but I told you... I told you that I was going to tell you a little story about them and now..._

_I shall now tell you the story you desperately craved to eat off... Let us now tell the tale I've waited to speak for. I shall now withdraw my attention to you from me. _

_Now..._

_Let us start._

_—{o}—_

_This is the story of Yugi Moto and Ryo Bakura... who once roamed in the town of a far part of Egypt. When they were young, they were just a man and another that argues for life and such bitter rivalry. They were just men and another that loves one man in life forever and to this day, they loved him dearly. He was a man of great prosperity and full of right __with glorious sightings and might... and yet, he wonders to himself... Would he actually love them either or... sadly, just both? They simply love to hear such brutal gatherings and loved such finery of stones and balls of adequate decisions. He was a man that couldn't reveal such words... about them at first, but to this day, he never seem to mind so much for them._

_When he was a boy of a prince, the great pharaoh once roam in a town unlike others... but with such good minds to give for. He was a man that loves to center less, but with such atrocity and might, he was a little perplexed and troubled. He was a man that loves to learn and listened, but with such great morals. When he was young, he was a man to himself and wanted a life of his own. As days go on, he was a little off line and way off on his own, but..._

_As he continues in life, he was a man to care again after the afterlife. As he grew more than a pharaoh, the boy named Ryo said that he needed some time to himself... and then... This... is where we start telling an unknown present like telling that you wished for... Here is the following tale to the story of the nameless pharaoh and the unknown pharaoh:_

_"...Where am I and why must I always lie in my room?" The Hikari spoke in a wavering manner. "...Where did I... see that man before? Where is my... Yami exactly?"_

_The man, known as, Yami Bakura... looked away and saw a look in his Millennium Ring. He was rather a man that kept a secret about him and himself as always... but with such... great morals. As he went on his way, he was rather a man with such intentions... and a different purpose. Yami Bakura was slightly a man that wanted such feelings to hold, but... with precaution. As he went away... he was rather a man that can't... recall such memories of his own. It was more of a lie that he knew who his Hikari was... but he knew it was just a little lie. He was a man that can't retrace his footing... but with such, he was a man to care at first for just one second. He simply stated a word at him and peeked at his ring._

_"...Where is my Yami? Where did he go?" The Hikari questioned as he searched the ring. "...Where must he be?" _

_He then looked towards the back part of his former opponent. It was a boy that wanted such... great mortality and friendship... but they just... finished a game of an RPG. The RPG was actually a man that they wanted him to join... but... to Yami Bakura, he was rather a man that says the words..._

_"...Eh... What stupid is this?" He muttered within inside. "...I should have known that they loved to care all over again... but what is this?" He then checked his watch... and stared at them with a frown. He looked on every part of the direction of the ring. He looked left and right. "...I should have known that they like being with me... but why though? Why must they like me? Who are they really?"_

_"... Where is he?" Yugi Moto spoke in a very whining way. "...Have you seen him?"_

_"...Well... He was there before..." Ryo Bakura spoke in a sad way. "...Hey... Are we... friends at all? Are we friends exactly, Yugi?"_

_"...I um... don't know," he replied in a very... casual way. He simply crossed his arms at his chest. He then frowned darkly. "...You know... I um... need to talk. Did you... like me at all?"_

_"...What do you mean? You like me?" He asked in a look. He then scanned the room... before scowling at his face. "...And I thought you like me. Why are you...?"_

_"...Because I thought you like me... from years ago. I just thought that you...!" He then changed to another one upon his face. It was like he tricked him to tell the truth. "...Listen carefully... Did you... like me at all? Answer me!"_

_"...Why did you...?!" Ryo exclaimed so irrupted. He then... quickly made to catch the ring. He realized that he was trapped. He then changed as well... to something familiar like in the Egyptian times. He then claimed in anger, "...I should have known... mighty pharaoh... that you wanted to see me... and I... wanted him for myself!"_

_"...I should have known that you hated me!" He screamed at his face. "...What have you done to him? I must find him!" He quickly scattered for the ring and they struggled in hopes of their own... and to this... _

_This is the unknown tale I have not spoken to unknown publicity._

_So... With that said, I have yet to know the conclusion of their fight with trials and judgements... but I knew it was just all, but the sake of their misuse feelings. I have not spoken in years about it and I was not a man to say the words that anew to you. As I now depart, I shall now go and say... thank you for your... friendship and truce. I am now to begone and now I shall end this tale with a farewell to life and trust. Shall I see you next time with another tale to speak and I give you my thanks._

_—{o}—_

_I shall now go and leave, but with such great attitude you've given me... and I will let you go and say farewell. I am now to depart to go home and leave you to head where you want to go. I am now as sure to say goodbye and I... was hoping you came this way for my reason... and yet... Here are my final words to this tale._

* * *

_**Author's Closure Note:** I am certain that this is fully what you came for... but I knew it was only so little. I am now answering your questions for you if you need anything about the story of Yu-Gi-Oh!. I am certain that I am with ease and I... apologize if it seem shortish for a tale like this._

_To explain, here is a certain hint of truth:_

_I am not telling too much as much as I used to be... back when I... was a man that loved to tell as such of tales... but... I knew it was sad that I cannot be this pleased before. If I was to retell another tale, I am a man of choice and errors as little as I am. I just wish I knew who I was and why I am in sincere to say sorry. I am certain that I need some time to myself and I need to say my thank you for all I've given as this far as always. I am certain to tell things I didn't meant to give as of yet... but with a price to recieve. As a token to reading this far, I am now answering your questions about anything with the... overall Yu-Gi-Oh! stories... but... on one little request..._

_Would you kindly tell me that you would share this to your friends? I am happy to oblige to your questions and answers and I... like each of you that supported such nice words of compliments and discussions. I am certain to continue telling more, but I need you to share this all with me and for you._

_So... With that said... Thank you again and I... will work upon another tale to share for you all._


End file.
